Conventionally, a disposable surgical gown includes a main body and sleeves, which are sewed to each other by a sewing machine using threads.
Japanese Laying-Open Publication Kokai No. H04-50304 discloses to employ ultrasonic thermal fusion bonding as a means for bonding a main body to sleeves and to thermal fusion bond them at the same time so as to cover the bonding portion with a different member. Airtightness is improved by covering the bonding portion with the different member.
However, it is difficult for conventional methods to sufficiently prevent infection of disease between patients and wearers (doctors and nurses) of the gown. Further, the method disclosed in Japanese Laying-Open Publication Kokai No. H04-50304 makes a manufacturing process complex and is also disadvantageous in cost because it uses the extra member.